


Všechny židle, na kterých jsem kdy seděl

by kratula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Possible Character Death, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Steve Rogers stihl za svůj život milovat hned několik lidí. Jenže se nikdy nedokázal včas rozhodnout jen pro jednoho, a kdo zkouší současně sedět na více židlích, ten se nevyhnutelně zřítí na zem.Steve ví, že všechny své vztahy nenávratně zbabral a zůstal sám, tudíž je jedinou postradatelnou položkou téhle rovnice, proto sebere tu zatracenou rukavici.





	Všechny židle, na kterých jsem kdy seděl

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle rozhodně není fix-it, jen taková hříčka, co se mi vyloupla v hlavě. Ačkoli jsem v zásadě fanoušek Stucky, mám vlastně ráda i Stony a vůbec mě neuráží představa Steva (a nejen jeho) v celé řadě dalšch kombinací a někdy je zkrátka těžké se rozhodnout.

Zvláštní, jak se někdy celý širý svět dokáže smrsknout na jedinou malou věc. Kolem zuřil bitevní chaos, spojené síly Avengers, Wakanďanů, Asgarďanů, kouzelníků z Kamar Taje a bojovníků z bůh ví jakých koutů vesmíru, které Steve ani neznal si to rozdávaly s Thanosovou armádou uprostřed trosek základny, ale nic nebylo v tu chvíli důležitější než osud rukavice s kameny.

Steve se zuřivě bil s Mjolnirem v jedné ruce a zbytkem svého štítu navlečeném na té druhé a vzdor super séru ve své krvi cítil, jak se ho zmocňuje vyčerpání. Nejspíš měl zlomený kotník a nejmíň čtyři prasklá žebra a jeho energie citelně ochabovala.

Zvláštní, před chvílí na tom nebyl o nic líp a přesto se postavil na nohy odhodlaný sám čelit celé armádě. A v momentě, kdy se za ním otevřely portály, ze kterých se na bojiště vevalily davy ztracených přátel a nečekaných spojenců, mu nával euforie dodal novou sílu, ale to teď bylo pryč.

Měl čas koutkem oka pozorovat, jak sehraní jsou Sam s Buckym. Ačkoliv ho to těšilo, současně si uvědomil, že je vzdor všem okolo stejně sám, jako byl před čtvrt hodinou.

A byla to jen jeho vina, protože kdo zkouší sedět na dvou židlích, nevyhnutelně skončí na zemi.

Ale ještě nebylo dobojováno. Patlat se ve svých osobních problémech může, až zvítězí a tohle vítěství pořád viselo na vlásku.

Spiderman, který s rukavicí razil cestu bojištěm směrem ke Scottově dodávce, náhle upadl na zem po zásahu nepřátelskou střelou. Po dopadu udělal několik kotrmelců, než se konečně zastavil o trčící kus betonu. Steve vyděšeně otevřel ústa, ale mladý superhrdina se zas vrávoravě postavil na nohy a ukázal vztyčený palec. Pak se začal rozhlížet kolem sebe, protože drahocenný náklad mu při nárazu vypadl z rukou a odkutálel se čert ví kam.

Hned několik párů očí zběsile těkalo po bojišti, ve snaze rukavici najít, ale nejbystřejší byl bohužel Thanos. Tony a Danversová už jí viděli také, ale měli to k ní nesrovnatelně dál, tak se aspoň oba současně vrhli na Thanose, aby ho zdrželi a dali šanci někomu dalšímu.

Peter pochopil svou narážku, ale po pár krocích měl na zádech jednoho outridera a musel se bránit. Steve se panicky rozhlédl kolem sebe, všichni byli zrovna zaneprázdnění a Danversová s Tony nezadrží Thanose na věčné časy. Titán právě odhodil Iron mana na několik metrů vzdálenou hromadu trosek a Danversové dal ošklivou ránu pěstí.

Steve vyplivl krvavý hlen a vzchopil se, těch pár metrů přece ještě dá! Po bitkách v postranních brooklynských uličkách se vracíval domů i v horším stavu, ačkoliv býval většinou opřený o Buckyho rameno.

Kdyby nebyl hlupák, mohl mít Buckyho po boků napořád, ale tenkrát byl rozpolcený mezi svou lásku k němu a strach z dobových předpisů. Nebylo by nic, co by pro Buckyho neudělal, ale věděl, že to nesmí říct nahlas.

A pak přišla válka, Buckyho povolávací rozkaz, Erskine, sérum a Peggy. Nádherná, silná a odvážná Peggy, jedna z mála lidí, kteří Steva vzali na vědomí ještě dřív, než do sebe nechal napíchat ten modrý sajrajt. A Steve si uvědomil, že miluje i Peggy, možná ne tím samým způsobem jako Buckyho, ale stejně intenzivně a znovu byl rozpolcený.

Buckyho nemohl mít, ale miloval ho natolik, že se nedokázal na plný plyn dvořit Peggy a ve výsledku ztratil oba dva.

Nejspíš je nepoučitelný idiot, protože v jedenadvacátém století paličatě opakoval starou chybu. Ze začátku byl prostě jen naštvaný na tenhle nový svět, ve kterém nechtěl být, příliš fixovaný na minulost, než aby vnímal Tonyho vytrvalé flirtování. A když si konečně uvědomil, jak úžasný člověk Tony vlastně je, ze stínů minulosti se vynořil Bucky a Steve zase zkoušel sedět na dvou židlích, aby se z nich znovu neelegantně zřítil uprostřed mrazivého sibiřského bunkru.

Ty dva roky, které strávil coby hledaný uprchlík, se svou vinou užíral natolik, že znovu zazdil své šance s Buckym, který se mezitím zotavoval ve Wakandě a tak dostal příležitost Sam Wilson – věrný, trpělivý, zkušený v zacházení s traumatizovanými veterány a nezatížený hořkou minulostí.

Steve si nedokázal vytáhnout hlavu z vlastního zadku až do příchodu Thanose, a když se začal snášet popel na wakandské pláně, bylo už zase pozdě.

Přišel o Peggy, ztratil Buckyho a Tony, který se jako zázrakem vrátil zpátky na zemi, se vrhl do náruče Pepper a Steva oprávněně nazval lhářem.

Během těch pěti let od lusknutí, se Steve sblížil s Natašou – trochu ošklivě řečeno na sebe zbyli. On měl celý seznam zbabraných vztahů a Nat byla od začátku zamilovaná do Clinta, který jí snad také miloval, ale toužil po rodině, kterou mu nemohla dát. A její pokus začít znovu s Brucem skončil neslavně.

Steve se vždycky styděl, že Nataša, která by si zasloužila modré z nebe, není v jeho myšlenkách jediná, ale utěšoval se, že ani on není její největší životní láskou.

Ve finále si zase vybral špatně, měl nechat New York někomu jinému a letět s Nat na Vormir. Jestli by jí někdo dokázal přeprat a zabránit jí tak v sebeobětování, byl to Steve. Ale ten nedokázal odolat šanci strávit pár chvilek v Tonyho společnosti, tak zase nemá nic. Peggy zemřela, Nataša je mrtvá, Tony má Pepper a nádhernou dceru, Bucky má Sama.

Steve sebral ze země rukavici a už v momentě, kdy si jí navlékal cítil tu pulzující energii, která pak bolestivě vystřelila do celé jeho pravé paže.

Najednou celé bojiště ztichlo a všichni se dívali na něj. Asi by měl něco působivého říct, poslední slova Kapitána Ameriky! Ale vzal to čert, Steve nikdy nepřestal v jádru být tím malým chcípákem z Brooklynu, tak jen vyplivl další krvavý chrchel a věnoval titánovi opovržlivý škleb: „Běž do prdele ty jeden fialovej zmrde!“ A lusknul prsty.

Thanosovy armády se zvolna začaly měnit v popel a sám jejich vůdce si rezignovaně sedl uprostřed té zkázy a čekal na svůj osud.

Ze všech stran se ozýval vítězný pokřik, Thor pozvedl svou sekeru a přivolal mohutný oslavný blesk. Tony se ve svém otřískaném obleku stavěl na nohy z jedné stany podpíraný Rhodeym, z druhé Pepper a proti němu poskakoval rozjařený Peter Parker, sledoval snášející se prach a křičel: „Vyhráli jsme pane Stark! Vyhráli jsme!“. Sam pomáhal na nohy Buckymu, plácali se po zádech a hystericky se smáli. Všichni se objímali, křičeli a pozvedali ruce ve vítězném gestu.

Pro Steva se to všechno odehrávalo jako ve zpomaleném záběru, u kterého navíc někdo vypnul zvuk a všechno bylo fajn. Bylo to krásné! Až do chvíle, kdy zvuk zase zapnul a svět kolem se znovu rozběhl normální rychlostí.

V ten moment se znovu ozvala bolest, pekelná a spalující, si razila cestu vzhůru Stevovou pravou paží a pak dál do celého těla. Upadl na kolena, dávivě se rozkašlal a pak se zhroutil.

Kolem sebe slyšel dusot kroků a zběsilé povely: „Sundejte to z něj! Tak mu to sakra sundejte!“

Přechodně se mu ulevilo, bolestivé pulzy vysílané z pravé ruky ustaly a cítil na paži cosi chladivého, ale bolest už byla rozlezlá po celém jeho těle a jen otevřít oči se zdálo jako nepředstavitelná námaha

„Steve, Steve podívej se na mě, ty jeden paličatej vořechu!“ rozeznal zpanikařený Buckyho hlas mezi spoustou dalších.

„Stevene! Stevene! Vstávejte chlapče!“ teprve tahle slova, pronesená s měkkým přízvukem který skoro všechna v měnil na f, a který neslyšel už několik desetiletí, přiměl Steva otevřít oči. Nejednou to vůbec nebylo těžké.

Až na to, že neležel na bitevním poli uprostřed trosek, ale na kovové posteli ve vojenském baráku – přesně takhle vypadala ošetřovna v Camp Leighu. A na vedlejší poseli seděl doktor Erskine.

Steve se okamžitě vyděšeně posadil na posteli: „Co to …? Kameny …? Který je rok?“

„Obávám se, můj mladý příteli, že v tomto prostoru nepanuje žádný čas.“

„Takže … těch osmdesát let se opravdu odehrálo? Nebyl to žádný sen nebo halucinace? Ten váš experiment ...“

„Ano, experiment se zdařil.“ Erskine vážně pokýval hlavou: „Obávám se, že nejde o žádnou následnou halucinaci a těch osmdesát let jste opravdu zažil.“

Steve sklopil hlavu: „Omlouvám se!“

„Proboha za co chlapče?“

„Vložil jste ve mně svou důvěru, vsadil jste na můj charakter a já selhal. Ublížil jsem řadě lidí a … a nejvíc těm, co mám rád.“

„Drahý Stevene, řekl jsem dobrý člověk, ne dokonalý voják!“ odpověděl Erskine a káravě zvedl prst.

„Jenže já nejsem už ani dobrý člověk … lhal jsem a … skoro jsem zabil ...“

Profesor znovu zvedl prst: „Ano, to co jste provedl mladému Starkovi vskutku nebylo moc pěkné, ale i dobrý člověk má nárok dělat chyby – však vás stála hodně!“

„To není všechno … neudělal jsem zrovna mnoho lidí šťastnýma, žádného jsem nemiloval dost na to, abych s ním zůstal!“ přiznal Steve zahanbeně.

„Inu, na to byste drahý hochu musel především víc milovat sebe – tento nedostatek mé sérum napravit neumí. Ale ohledně toho prvního bodu vás musím vyvést z omylu – lidé kolem vás byli šťastní, štěstí je totiž i při nejlepší snaze pouze přechodný stav.

Možná jste nezůstal, ale rozhodně jste zanechal pozitivní stopu. Slečna Carterová byla jistě sama o sobě pozoruhodná mladá dáma, ale vy jste jí poskytl inspirací k dalším životním cílům a nutno říct, že působivým cílům. Váš přítel Bucky by jistě také oponoval, že navzdory vnějším okolnostem mu v předválečné éře s vámi bylo dobře – a kdo jiný by ho byl schopen později zachránit? Kdo jiný by si ještě pamatoval, že pod slupkou zabijáka stále dříme osobnost? Kdo jiný by věřil, že jí dokáže znovu vzkřísit? Dal jste mu druhou šanci!

A ačkoliv to nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, i pro mladého Starka jste byl velkou inspirací. Uznávám, že způsob, jakým jste se rozešli, byl dost nešťastný, ale on byl podobně rozpolcený jako vy sám a ten drastický řez mu dovolil se plně rozhodnout pro slečnu Pottsovou.“ usmál se Erskine.

„Ale Nataša ...“

„Drahý Stevene, neupírejte druhým možnost vlastní volby – slečně Romanovové jste poskytl velice hezkých pět let a oba jste věděli, že nejste pro toho druhého první volba. A ona sama ve finále dala ve finále přednost společnosti pana Bartona. A když došlo na obětování se, upřednostnila jeho zájmy před svými. Cena za vítězství nikdy není malá a nejen vy jste ochoten jí platit!“

Steve si povzdechl.

„Hlavu vzhůru můj mladý příteli – ačkoliv, vy jste dnes už mnohem starší než já, ale zvyk je zvyk. Co jsem chtěl říci, láska se neodečítá ani nedělí, pokud chcete, je jí dost pro všechny. Vy jste chlapče miloval, a kdo je schopen opravdové lásky, nemůže být nikdy zatracen!“

„Takže jsem mrtvý?“

V ten moment se zatvářil profesor Erskine opravdu omluvně: „Obávám se, že ještě ne a to jde na vrub mého séra. Nebylo stvořeno, aby obstálo proti spojené síle šesti nejmocnějších entit vesmíru, jenže současně bylo vyvinuto, aby vás co nejrychleji uzdravilo. Ale selhává, tohle nemůže pár ampulek modrého roztoku samo zvrátit, tak se obávám, že bohužel … velmi pomalu umíráte.“

Steve nebyl ani tak překvapený, jako spíš zmatený: „Takže tohle ještě není …?“

„Nebe? Ovšem, že ne. To by i při vší křesťanské inklinaci ke skromnosti bylo poněkud ubohé, nemyslíte? Tohle je jen takový předpokoj, do kterého vaše mysl utekla před nesnesitelnou bolestí.“

„Takže si tu budeme povídat tak dlouho, dokud konečně neumřu?“ chtěl si v tom Steve zjednat jasno, ale Erskine zavrtěl hlavou: „Ačkoliv je rozhovor s vámi příjemný, čas pro něj již vypršel. Vy si teď lehnete zpátky na tuhle postel a zavřete oči.“

„Dobře, a kdy je mám zase otevřít?“ zeptal se Steve, když si lehal zpátky na postel.

„Až budete rozhodnutý!“ pravil Erskine, jako by to byla ta nejočividnější věc pod sluncem.

„Rozhodnutý o čem?“

„Koho pak chcete vidět! Buď se probudíte ve společnosti vašich rodičů, mne, vašich přátel z Howling Commanda, slečny Carterové a té pozoruhodné ruské dámy, nebudete už cítit žádnou bolest a všechny vaše strasti skončí. Nebo se proberete obklopen Buckym, mladým Starkem, panem Wilsonem a dalšími vašimi přáteli, ale pak nevím, co se bude dít dál, všechny možnosti budou zase otevřené. Jediné, co je jisté, že budete trpět jako zvíře, protože jste provedl něco, nač lidský organismus není stavěný. Ani ten váš ne!“

„Mám si zase vybrat? V přece víte, že v tom nejsem moc dobrý – všechno jsou to lidi, co miluju!“

Erskine se usmál: „Vůbec jste mě nezklamal Stevene. Pokládáte si totiž zajímavou otázku. Ale pokud všechny milujete, žádná odpověď není špatně. Ostatně s těmi druhými se také shledáte – dříve nebo později.“

Profesor mu chlácholivě položil ruku na rameno a Steve zavřel oči. Jakmile cítil, že se Erskinova ruka zase odtáhla, začal pomalu počítat do sta a při tom si vybavoval tváře všech svých přátel i lásek, současných i minulých. Jakmile vyslovil poslední číslovku, zhluboka se nadechl a otevřel oči.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Tak a teď čtenáři raď! Původně jsem chtěla Steva zabít, ale během samotného psaní mi to začlo připadat moc ošklivé (já už vím, že ho ještě mockrát nechám umřít, trápit se nebo rovnou oboje). Takže druhá kapitola je na vás, mám ho nechat žít nebo ne?


End file.
